Star Ocean: Eternal Time
by PhazeMaverick
Summary: Me, well an alternate version of me...Is put into difficult situations in life when all of sudden, one of his best friends dies. It was at this moment he decided to turn his life around, but not before his body lost feeling and he lost consciousness. Find out what happens when this 17 year old finds himself in the world of Star Ocean: Til the end of time.


**A/N:** So I haven't updated my tales fan fiction in a long while, but I started working on a new chapter. To be completely Honest i didn't know what to do with that for a long while, but now I'm here with this.

I'm not entirely sure how this will play out but who knows right? I'm on my senior year of high school now and I also managed to get a girlfriend, and yes no one probably reads this but hey what do I care?

I don't think it'll be long before I update this one again, but give me some time if you're a reader of the Tales story...I got a lengthy update that's at about 7k words right now and it's still ongoing, actually that's what I'm doing after I upload this.

I may do some experimentation here and there but anyone who was a fan of my first story, I hope I can still satisfy.

This is only a Prologue to what happens next but i hope this short thing isn't a bore, so without further ado...Let the story begin.

* * *

 **Prologue**

This feeling, what would you call it? It's beating hard against my chest, but there's nothing there pounding. I wake up to nothing almost every day, my life is boring and I've done nothing with it. Huh? What's that noise? Better go check it out.

"Tinga, is that you clawing at my door again? I told you not to do that!"

I realize I'm complaining to a cat, but what else is there to do? I'm a 17 year old high school kid with nothing to look forward to in life but my future death. Even that's not something exciting. My parents moved away when I was 16 telling me these next two years were a trial to prepare me for adult life, but I haven't heard from them since. All I know is that the bills get payed. Could it be they're living just a street over? I doubt it.

Is she still scratching? I better open the door.

"Tinga, what do you want? Is it food? I need to buy some more still," I told my cat as the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" I asked through the mail box.

"It's me Richard, open up!" He said while banging on the door.

When I unlocked the door, it immediately slammed my face. He walked in and sat on the couch signaling me to come.

"What do you want you damned psychopath?" I asked him.

"You haven't been to school in a few days, we were all worried," he said expressing some slight worry.

That's right, I haven't gone to school this week. You'd think that I would just get it done with already, I mean I am a senior in high school. I just didn't feel like going this week, lack of motivation they call it.

"You need to turn your life around Dante, it's not right, the way you're acting."

"Don't even start with that name, I go by Xander now, because my parents didn't give it to me."

After the day they left I started to loathe anything they gave me, first, was my name. I chose Xander since it was part of my full middle name, but they didn't give it me. Over time I started getting new things to replace what they gave me. My friends still haven't gotten used to it, but it's not my problem.

I started writing fan fiction eventually, then I picked up the cello again, but the piano was something new. I hadn't learned to play much but I did learn to play Fur Elise. I'm self-taught so learning was hard, but I managed somehow.

"I know, but sometimes I like to hear the name again," Richard said interrupting my inner thoughts.

"So besides school, what did you come for?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"I came to tell you that Zoe is dead, she died in a car crash earlier today…we tried to reach you, but your phone was turned off."

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Zoe can't die, she was one of the few who actually help me through this depression of mine. No…no no no…She can't die, not yet.

"Damn it! Why wasn't I there?! I'm just lazing around here with no purpose, but someone who deserves to live just died?" I yelled out furiously.

"Calm down, this is tough for everyone. Don't think you're alone on this," Richard said while holding his tears back.

"I just…wish I could've been there and done something."

"Believe me when I say this, we all do."

What am I going to do now? My parents are gone, my best friend is dead, and I'm not awake half the time to even realize. I just need to get out of here.

I grabbed my boots and put them on, as I headed for the door I grabbed my jacket. I can't stay at home, I have to do something. I grabbed my pack of cigs and walked out the door leaving Richard in my home. It's raining right now, but I'm not going to stop, I'll just keep running, and running. Is there hope for a guy like me? I don't know, but I hope there's some way I can redeem myself.

* * *

A couple hours later and I find myself under a bridge smoking a cigarette. I'm not old enough, nor is it healthy…but I don't care. I sat here thinking to myself about what I could do to better my life, but I just don't care. I know it needs to happen, I have to redeem myself, but I just don't know the way to do it.

I'm sure I'll find my way, but I don't think I'll do it sitting here. I stood up to take a look at the world around me, but I just remained clueless as to what could help me become a better person in the long run. I can't help but pull at this long hair too, I haven't cut it in years and it's growing longer than any girls hair that I know. Maybe that's where I should start? A simple haircut? Who knows but I'll find out.

As I smoked the cigarette, my vision started to fade, and I started to lose consciousness. The fatigue was finally getting to me, yet I couldn't just stop here, under a bridge being a disgrace. I've disappointed enough people, but I can't seem to move, all the feeling in my body is disappearing. Am I? Dying? No, this can't be happening, as soon as I want to turn it all around, I die.

With the feeling in my body gone, I fell to the ground in pain. It was unbearable but I have to fight it, because I won't die here. If only there was a way I could just re-do things, I have to see Zoe one last time. I don't know how but...

"Some…one…help…me…" I said slowly nodding off.

* * *

What's this feeling against my back? And there's also that beating from before. I began to get up off the ground when I realized I wasn't in the same place, but then where was I? I lay on a cold metal floor, and there's some beeping.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY ALL PASSENGERS MUST EVACUATE THROUGH THE ESCAPE PODS!" a loud com voice spoke out.

Where am I? Escape Pods? That doesn't sound right at all.

"Come on Sophie, we have to go!" I heard a voice shout.

"Hurry this way!" Another voice shouted.

Suddenly the entire place shook up, and I was jolted awake. I took one look and realized I was on a space ship, but why? And how? None of this makes sense but if I'm where I think I am then I have to get out of here, and fast.

"Sir, there's one more escape pod," The man Rushed me into it after saying so.

I found myself in an escape pod without a clue, but soon enough it took off and so did this strange new life.


End file.
